The Warrior The FireLord
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: The is an alternate ending to the original Avathar story. For now pure adventure and concept. The story is a thank you to Tibarn and other reviewers for their support of Dragon's Prey, around an idea that always tantalized me. Anyway uploading to ff is a pain at the moment. I dont own anything. Rated T for now, may change if readers are interested


Dear all, this is written as a thank you to the reader Tibarn who came out of nowhere with great reviews of Dragon's Prey, and all the other reviewers of that fic.

This was planned as a on-off but could go to chapter two or three depending on the feedback.

As I don't want to involve Korra, this is set with a very different ending to the battle between Aang and Ozai. An ending that I always wondered about because of an earlier scene in the series. I won't spoil the story.

Warning this is much more violent and probably true to war that the animation. This chapter has no pairings –yet.

Read, review and Enjoy.

 **The Firelord**

 **The Price of War**

The Avatar had awaken, with the attack of the four elements Ozai knew he was outclassed. Judgement had been pronounced, he thought he was dead. Then Aang stopped the blue white glow of the Avatar vanished.

"No, Im not going to end it like this!" Aang said quietly.

Ozai was tempted to say something stupid, but he knew that Aang was much more powerful. If he was going to lose, he would make certain that the Avatar lost something as well. In that split second the Fire Lord sheathed himself in lightning and flashed to the tilting airships.

Having looked away, Aang was taken by surprise at the FireLord's sudden retreat from the battlefield and hesitated a few seconds as he looked for the vanished Fire Lord. By the time he caught sight of the Fire Lord, those few seconds of inattention in battle would be a regret the air bender would carry forever.

Sokka's back hit the ornate decorations at the side of the Airship, by some miracle he managed to hold on to Toph. The firebenders were coming, he reached into his shirt, when the airship was rocked with a violent explosion. The Firebenders lost their balance, plunging to their deaths. Sokka only just managed to grab his sword, the tilting airship actually allowed Toph to grab hold of him, the two screamed together as the Airship plummeted to the ground.

The two were thrown and Toph lost her grasp on Sokka as she fell, rolling on the ground. Even in the chaos she bent the earth around her protecting herself as best she could. She hit a huge boulder hard and sat up spitting blood.

She could feel the earth under her. It was solid, welcome, much better than in the airships where her sight was limited. Her sight showed her that she was alright, there was nothing around her that was a threat, and yet she was suddenly afraid.

There was heat, a horrible heat coming towards her. She put up a barrier, at least she tried to, but the fire was inside her. Her throat choked, her feet burned. And then she knew, there were only three strong enough to do this to her. Something must have happened to Aang because Ozai was attacking her.

She heard the hated voice yell "Die! Bitch Die!" Toph was terrified, she did not want to die. Time slowed down she seemed to hear far off screams Suki, Aang, Sokka.. she was unsure who screamed. They would scream and cry for her, she, she was Toph Beifong she would not scream, she would die with her pride intact.

He was so close she could feel him right in front of her but with the flames eating inside her it was too late for her to act. She raised her hands small rocks sprang up, in what she knew was a useless gesture to protect herself, as the heat in front of her intensified.

The was a sharp whistle of the wind, the heat in front of her suddenly died. Liquid sprayed across her face and clothes.

Aang, Aang must have come through she though, even as she coughed out the smoke from her throat and lungs. Something soft and warm touched the side of her hand. It took a second for her 'sight' to return.

The scream that she had held back, suddenly rushed from her lungs. She jerked back for the first time in her life truly regretting her sight, for this she would never forget.

FireLord Ozai, Zuko's father's severed head was right beside her, his headless body bleeding silently on the hard earth. She could now smell the blood all over her, and she could see blood dripping. She heard Aang gasp for breath meters up in the air, whispering "Oh No, Im sorry, I didn't want this. No…."

She heard Suki start to sob.

And only then did she allow herself to see. To see the blood slowing dripping off the edge of a weapon. To see her friend, her captain standing there, with a blood drenched sword, raise his head and scream with a soul wrenching agony.

Even as the scream echoed out, the other Airships tilted, Aang snapped to attention. Tears in his eyes he shot up into the air and focused on putting out the flames and finally ending the war.

Hours later, the fire nation had surrendered, and medics were hard at work. All around people were having reunions and gathers, but there was a huge underlying sense of tension and confusion.

Zuko, Iroh, the four leaders of the White Lotus and the few surviving heads of the fire nation loyal to Zuko were secluded in a heavy discussion, in the palace of the fire nation.

In a different room, uneaten food on the table, Sokka sat silently polishing his sword over and over. Only the flickering of the firelight illuminating the young man.

The door silently swung open. "I heard what you did." Hakoda said quietly as he walked towards his son. "I am very proud of you."

"Proud of me?" Sokka's voice wavered but did not crack. "Proud of me for being a killer?"

"No, proud of you for being a warrior, proud of you for sacrificing that part of yourself to save your friend."

The sword clattered to the floor. "But if I had been a bender.."

"There were benders there son." Hakoda's voice was firm as he sank to one knee and put his hand on Sokka's shoulder. "The Avatar was there.. will you blame him?"

"No, no of course not. Aang did his best father. But I.."

"What happened? What could you have done different? Tell me what happened."

"We were falling and I lost told of Toph. I fell hard, but somehow nothing else got broken. I had the wind knocked out of me. I.. I.. don't quite know, exactly what happened, but when I next opened my eyes, Ozai was there. He was heading straight towards Toph. I can't remember picking it up, Dad I swear I did not want to kill him. But I had to stop him. He was the Firelord there was only one chance, as he build his attack, I jumped in, just like in training. And my sword… my sword… " Sokka's voice finally broke, tears that he had held back silently rolled down. He did not sob, he just let the tears flow.

His hand shook a little as he reached down and pick up the sword. He gripped tight, it was an extension of him, a sword forged to protect his friends, a sword forged to kill his foes. The tears rolled down still as he steadied himself and finally raised his head.

"There was nothing else I could do. He was the enemy, he and a friend at bay, and even now I know there was no other way I could have stopped him." Sokka said somewhat steadily, a sad smile twisted his lips, as he tasted the salt of his tears. "I did not want to kill him Dad, but there was nothing else I can do."

"And that my son is why I am so very proud of you." Hakoda cheeks were wet with his own tears as he drew his son to him and the two warriors wept at the price of victory.

It was a good hour after that when a very somber group left the meeting hall. The Fire nation ministers bowing at Zuko before leaving to make preparations. King Bumi, Master Paku, Master Piandao, Iroh and Zuko all slowly made their way to the throne room.

Katara, Toph, Suki and Aang who had been sitting quietly in throne room stood as the group entered. Master Paku waved them to silence, they waited standing in a loose circle as a different door opened finally Hakoda and Sokka walked into the room.

Though his eyes were sad, the young warriors stride was strong and his space sword hung securely at his hip.

Small relieved smiles broke out, as the group was glad that Sokka's action had not broken him.

"The problem is not that Ozai is dead," Master Piandao said with a reassuring smile at his pupil.

Iroh smile was as reassuring as it was ironic "The problem my young friend, is that since it was not the Avatar that killed Ozai, you young warrior Sokka, by right of combat now stand as the successor to the throne of the Fire Lord."

"Whhhhaaaaattttt?!"

-?-

So do I continue or not? Given how old the series is interest will determine that. IF this continues it will become M with Yaoi themes. Please review your feelings.


End file.
